Pokemon Challenge Boarding School (PCBS)
by LightningTM
Summary: This is a first time attempt at publishing a fanfiction online, so I'm starting off carefully with lots of editing. This story is simply a Pokemon only world where different (OC) Pokemon can live any life they desire. The majority of this story will follow a group of pokemon attending a boarding school and what happens within classes as well as individual lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Pokémon Fans! Welcome to my first and new story! So reviews are always welcome to be sent to me, but I personally prefer PM's so I can easily directly answer questions. This is a world with no humans in case the summary was not clear enough. OC submissions are welcome, except no legendaries. Please be as accurate as you can in describing your OC.** **I have a lot of free time and can actually update weekly as far as I know, or even more often.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own OC's I have made, my unique storyline, and anyone who wants their OC to be accredited for may ask.**

 **Date: September 5, 2066. Sunday.**

My world is spinning suddenly and I have no idea why. I feel no other sensations in my body other than just simply, dizziness. I can't tell which way is up or down, nor can I tell where I am. Finally, I open my eyes realizing that I hadn't opened them yet.

"Oh." I no longer feel dizzy or as dazed as I was. I see myself in my own normal room, lying down on my bed. As I glance around at the general mess of my domain, I sigh as I realize my older brother will be angry I didn't clean up. Again. I get up slowly and put everything in their respective areas, the few clothes I owned into my small dresser, my empty snack wrappers and containers into a trash can filled to the brim now siting in the corner, and so on. After about ten minutes of this I finally finish, fully waken up now. "Eww." I realize my room smells horrible, probably due to the fact I haven't bathed in a few days and I'm pretty lazy about cleaning up.

My older brother pokes his head into the room. He wrinkles his snout at the smell. "Hey bro, this place stinks. Try to take care of your new room better. Your roommate may not be as kind as me. I heard they don't want any Pokemon to share rooms with anyone else in your evolution line, to have a sense of unity I guess. So you're screwed. No other Typhlosions to take care of you like me. Or Quilavas and Cyndaquils to bully into it."

Groaning, I remember my brother signed me up for a new boarding school that had just recently opened up near me. Good news, it was only a mile away. Bad news, it was a boarding school where I HAD to share a room with a total stranger. "Not if he is a messy guy though. What if he's a Goodra, or a Slowbro?"

"What if he likes things to be clean? Like a Gallade, or a Kadabra?" He smirks, realizing he was probably right.

"Whatever Ken. I'm gonna go ahead and head over early. Thank Arceus they teleported most of our important things over. See ya later bro." With that, I walked past him out of my room, grabbing a few Lava Cookies my brother kept in a bowl for me near the front door, and headed over to the school.

As I got to the school, I saw a group of lines with a large variety of different Pokémon, but upon closer inspection I noticed they had organized the lines by type, I guess they left those with two to figure out whatever they preffered. I went to the line that was clearly for fire types, and slowly waited until I was at the front of the line. There was a booth with a symbol I assumed meant Fire type (a red flame) at the top. A Blaziken was behind the booth with a few large stacks of papers in front of him.

"Hey, you a teacher dude? Most kids wouldn't be as evolved as you. How old are you?" Apparently everyone is going to assume that just because I'm a decent battler and recently evolved, I'm older to them.

"I'm 16. Names Steve Soul."

"Dang. You must be a hell of a good fighter." I smirk pretty slyly at that. He ruffles through his papers until he finds mine. "Here kid," he says, handing me some documents. "You're being put in a room with a Crocanaw, try not to kill each other okay? Sixth floor, room 626."

"Thank you." With that I take my leave, grimacing as I realized just how much I hated most Crocanaws. They seemed to have a big bark AND bite. Plus I was stuck on the sixth floor! I happened to like the room number but he didn't like the idea of going down so many flights of stairs just for fresh air. I eventually made my way to my room, seeing a LOT of Pokemon along the way. Geez, how many students do they have here? I know that there are 721 species of Pokémon, but since no legendary or mythical pokemon are coming here, plus I doubt we will see any Unown, that leaves 666 **(** **SORRY ABOUT THE NUMBER TO THOSE SENSITIVE TO IT)** different species. So if two of all of that many Pokemon show, we will be over a thousand. Dang.

I finally reach my door, and open it apprehensively. As I look in, everything seems to be in order, two neatly made beds, a refrigerator, two dressers, trash can, and even a bathroom. Thank Arceus I only have to share it with one other Pokemon. I walk in and sit down on the edge of the bed that is to the left of the POV of the hallway. I hear a toilet flush, and some water flowing from what I assume is a sink. A few moment later, a Crocanaw comes out, and he looks at me confusingly. Suddenly he smirks, at which I inwardly sigh, expecting a rude or snarky remark to come soon. He says, "Hey there pal. Recognize me? I met you a few years ago, on that ferry ride, but you were a Quilava then."

I quickly realize that he is indeed right, but that memory is a very sad one for me. So, I say, "Yeah but you remember what else happened that day right? Can we not mention it? Thanks again by the way."

The smirk quickly leaves his face and is replaced by a slightly sad smile. "Sorry, and no problem. At least I get to room with someone I know, and will probably be one of the few fire-types I could lose to in a real fight." This causes big smiles to appear on both of our faces. "Names Chomp, in case you forgot buddy."

"I didn't, but good thing you recognized me. I sure didn't realize it was you until you said it. Well, want to go over our papers together?"

"Sure!"

With that, Chomp got next to me on the bed, his papers in hand, and we both looked down to read what was on these papers, ready to delve into a new life.

 **Hey again guys and gals! Like I said, OC submissions would be great! (I won't be able to receive PM's until about 11 pm tonight, as this is a new account I finally made, so keep that in mind) Steve Soul is an OC my Fiance submitted, and Chomp is a major part of his backstory, and I figured they would do well to be put together since I didn't want to wait for a day or two before I got any submissions. I'll most likely update a full chapter tomorrow or the next day, since I won't be able to get the story out of my head on here any other way. (If you do not want your OC to be used immediately or simply in a different storyline, feel free to send them too! I will do Pokémon, Sao, and TDI Stories mainly, and I can do several at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Was waiting for at least one more OC before I continued my story for you all. I'd rather not make them all on my own, simply so I can involve my viewers more. Well, here I go.

I yawn for a very long time. Chomp and I just finished reading through all of our papers together, which has made me extremely tired. I glance at Chomp wondering how he is holding up when almost as if on cue, he lets out a very large and gaping yawn himself. "You tired dude?"

"Yeah man. I'm gonna head to bed. We have a free day tomorrow, thank Arceus for that, think you wanna hang out and go make some friends?"

"Sure! It'd be nice to spend some time with you since we got lucky enough to share a room, and I was a bit of a loner at home with my brother, so I'll get to maybe make some friends for once."

"Oh yeah, your brother wasn't there that day on the ferry, was he?"

At that I simply just go straight to bed, not wanting to rememeber. "Yeah, good night bud."

Chomp turns off the light for us and I assume he himself gets into his bed. I hear him snoring off soon, so deciding I want to be relaxed when I wake up, decide to do the same.

I wake uo this morning, feeling very refreshed, and luckily, pretty calm considering what I kept dreaming about all night. That damned ferry...

The next thing I know I hear Chomp saying, "Hey bud, I made us some breakfast, it's some cereal though, nothing special."

"That's more than enough," I say with a smile. I get out of bed and join him on the edge of his bed and enjoy our shared meal.

"So," Chomp starts with. "Where do you want to go look around at first?"

"The outside fields. They should be nice at this time of year still yet, and there will be a lot of other Pokemon out there we can meet."

"Sounds like a plan bud."

Soon we finish our small meal, and slowly make our way down the stairs seeing few Pokemon on the way to the bottom floor. However, at the first floor there are so many Pokemon milling about I question for a few seconds if we should actually go ouside, but decide I still want some fresh air.

Once outside, we immediately see a group of Pokemon playing football, and I turn to Chomp. "Want to watch? They might invite us to play or talk to us when they're tired."

"Sounds like a great idea." With that he strides straight over to the Pokemon playing, and sits down slightly off to the side, and stares at the game. I plop down next to him and attempt to take in everything going on at once.

I notice a Zangoose across the field watching the game as he walks by, and he mainly catches my attention because he's a shiny Pokemon. Sure shiny Pokemon are rare, but the parts on a Zangoose that are normally red are green on him, when I was pretty sure they were supposed to be blue if he was a shiny. Oh well, maybe I'm wrong. I elbow Chomp and gesture at said Zangoose.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. It's not everyday you see a shiny alone unless they're hiding or being picked on." Chomp barely pays attention and simply nods in acknowledgement. "Okay? See you later Chomp."

I head over and follow the Zangoose and notice he's got his eyes fixated on one of the Pokemon playing. I'm pretty sure he's staring at a Chesnaught, so maybe he knows that Pokemon or can tell he's a good player. Heck, checking him out myself I can see he's actually fairly well build, even more than usual than you would expect from a football player. I quickly shake these thoughts away knowing their fruitless and will lead to nowhere. Soon I'm a few feet from the Zangoose and say, "Hey."

He practically leaps off he ground when he hears me, and gives a strange fearful look at me. "Hi," he replies glancing to his left and right, almost as if he's looking for an escape.

Right before I reply a group of three Pokemon run up and one of them, a Charizard says, "Aladar! It's gotta be you! Definitely no way can there be a second green Zangoose here!"

The other two Pokemon, a Luxray and a Houndoom, take a long look at me and stand in between Aladar and I. The Luxray says, "Names Zap, course I bet you wanted to know. You bothering our buddy Aladar? Just because he's a shiny don't mean you can get in all of his business. Now who are you?"

A little taken aback at the whole tirade of words he issued upon me, I'm at a loss for words. The Houndoom speaks up, "Get outta here punk. Or I'll Bite ya." He growls for emphasis, at which I slowly start to back away from. No way do I want a fight on my first full day.

Aladar pipes in, "Hey guys, give him a break. He just said hi to me is all. Probably just wanted to chat, you know?"

The Charizard next to Aladar says, "Sorry, Zap and Flare are a bit protective. Names Lewis." He holds out his own hand, obviously looking for a handshake. I gratefully take his hand and shake it, seeing a peaceful solution unfold before me.

"Names Soul. Sorry just was looking around for friends since I've only befriended my roommate here so far. Plus, I knew him from before-hand, so not really saying much there. Aladar, your color scheme piqued my interest, but in a good way. I have to say, the color fits you quite nicely."

Aladar nods his head. "Thank you. I'd be glad to make a new friend myself off course. Would you like to have a small get together tonight between all of our friends? That way everyone can meet each other, and make our lives here a bit brighter."

"Sure, when? Eight? How about right here? We could have a small campfire."

Zap interludes, "Yes! I'm coming, right?"

Flare roughly grunts, and Lewis says, "Of course. And friend of Aladar has got to be a friend of ours. See you later?"

I nod, and we part ways, the four of them walking off together, with Aladar glancing back twice. Not at me though. I look behind me and I see that same Chesnaught I thought he was staring at earlier doing some stretches off to the side alone, almost seemingly ripping his bulking muscles apart in the proscess.

I blink quickly twice, and try to clear my head of the thoughts. I know I can't act upon my thoughts here at school, so I'd rather avoid them entirely. Besides, I don't want to have a competition of favor with a new firend I just made, do I?

I slowly make my way over to my friends Chomp, and when he sees me coming, gets up. "Hey, we are gonna have a small get together with some Pokemon tonight. You coming?"

"Soul, when I saved you all those years ago, I told you I wasn't going to let go. Now that I've found you again, I don't intend to not protect you as much as possible."

I blush, although why I don't know. "A simple yes would have worked. It's not a date dude, just a party."

At that he chuckles, for reasons I do not know. He says, "Let's go see if we can find anyone else who wants to come, okay?"

We walk away together, and I cant stop thinking to myself, just why do I keep getting confused by how everyone else acts? Why does Aladar seem to like that Chesnaught so much, and why do I seem to like everyone else now so much? Truth be told those green colors on Aladar aren't what really brought me to want to be his friend. Oh well... I'll see what happens tonight.

Hey, finally got a bunch of important stuff out off the way. To be blunt, some or all of you may have noticed not everyone in this story appears to be straight. Well while that is true, that does not mean this story is going to end up being all about sex and gay pokemon. It isn't. There will be a large variety of story and simply if this "offends you" then just realize, you will survive.

Thanks again to everyone who has followed and faved this story already, and once again I encourage everyone to send in reviews and OC's for this and other stories.

(sorry for the long a/n here)

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I think I may be a little crazy but someone said otherwise, so it's time for Chapter 3! Same day as the second chapter cuz well, LIFE! Battles will finally be found in this chapter and maybe a little romance? Or not? HAHA now you have to read to find out! (Making new chapters will be easier for me now since I figured out I could "copy and paste" and so now I don't have to hope my story disappears within my laptop.)**

Finally when I though life would be good, simple, and normal, I was wrong. Of course. The next thing I know I feel a dull impact on my head and next thing I know, I don't know why but I'm lieing down on the ground. Did I take a nap?

"Dude, are you okay?" A Lucario stares straight down at me, which perplexes me even more. "You took that ball to thee head pretty hard. Maybe we shouldn't have used a concrete ball."

Concrete! Are they throwing a piece of concrete like a football? Seriously!? "No I'm fine, thanks." I slowly get up, pretending I'm not about to collapse.

"You sure? I can take you to the nursery."

I blush, imagining him picking me up and carrying me like his bride to a bed. "I doubt you could carry me, so I have to decline."

At that, a Krookodile rushes forward and picks me up in said pose and says, "I can carry you though, if Apollo is gonna hurt ya but not help ya then I will be his better!"

"Krusher... Dude what the heck?" Apollo seems really confused. "It's not a competition... YET!" He yells the last word and quickly snatches me from Krushers' grasp and starts running with me slung over his left shoulder. For the next ten minutes they chase each other around with all sorts of confused and inappropriate thoughts coursing through my head.

Eventually, a Meowstic walk over and yells, "Just take him to the fucking nurses office damnit! Or I will eat you all!" I swear I thought I saw a glint in her eye and almost believed she was getting ready for lunch. That effect was clearly evident as suddenly both Krusher and Apollo carried me to the nurses office, and laid me down. They then abruptly left me there alone, and very confused.

 **Okay so no actual romance. And I never said the battle wouldn't be over who could take me to the nursery office did I? Sorry I would have gone more in depth and continued but a long FaceBook argument has upset me and I would rather go at this fresh tomorrow when I am happier. Feel free to talk to me whenever though.**

 **Oh and for those of you submitting OC's I need specific information.**

 **Name:**

 **Species: (So many people are going into a high school with third evolution pokemon. it will be easier if u made them teachers or family members or made your pokemon first or second stages unless they clearly have reasons to be such a high level at such a young age)**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Age: (For Arceus sakes people. It's a number)**

 **Shiny?:**

 **Friends:**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory:**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo sorry for the inexscusable long wait guys! Had a lot on my hands including a broken laptop. Gonna jump right in! If your OC you submitted has not been included yet, before or in this chapter, message me about it again please. I spent about an hour reviewing them and it's hard to keep track. Let's go!**

Eventually an Audino nurse comes in, and says, "Hi! Why the long face?" She then promptly uses heal pulse on me, then shoos me out of her room, as many other students slowly file in. I just sort of slowly wander around dazed and Confused about what's going on when Chomp rushes up to me.

"Hey! Dude the campfires about to be lit, and we need a fire type to light it. Everyone else is being lazy!" He grabs my paw and drags me over to the small campfire set up near the football field. Lots of Pokemon are making hushing noises as I walk over. I use Flamethrower on the dry wood, lightning it ablaze.

Aladar walks up o me, shyly as you'd expect. "H-How are you doing bud? And how did you gather so many Pokemon?"

Now that I look around, I see that there's is a very large number of Pokemon around, and Chomp pipes up. "I invited the whole football team they said they'd bring snacks to make up for lobbing Soul in the head with their... ball."

"And snacks we did bring," says that overly buff Chesnaught from before. "Sorry about that man. Names Chester." He holds out his paw which I accept, while Chomp, Aladar, and I introduce ourselves respectively. Zap, Flare, and Apollo walk up and pratically form a small guard around Aladar once again, but at least they don't seem like they're gonna attack anyone for the times being.

The small party fdrags on for a bit, where the team eventually convinces everyone else to play with them, ad we find out that I absolutely suck at the game. Chomp can't seem to get enough of the game, where he seems to be unstoppable. Eventually, worn out, I walk off over to the sidelines to get a break.

I suddenly feel a small presence near me, and notice a Banette watching me from behind a rock. Not one to make too many assumptions, I give him a small smile. This seems to prompt him into action, where he floats over to me. "Hey, I'm Styx. H-how are you doing? You have a great party going. Is this allowed? Can I join? Am I talking too much?"

I slowly shake my head and smirk, and try to get to know the guy. He seems nice enough, just seems to be worried about everyone else, since he keeps giving everyone fearful looks every time they look over at us. Eventually I convince him to go meet and greet the other around us, ad wander off to talk to Aladar again. "Hey dude, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Y-yeah," he says quietly, not making eye contact, while he just keeps staring at Chester.

"Are you into Chester dude? You seem to be staring at him all the time. It's cool, being gay and all. but maybe you should just talk to him instead of staring all the time." He blushes heavily at my remarks.

"Yeah... I'm too nervous to initiate conversations though. He's also clearly straight. I mean, he plays football, he's beefed up, and barely looks at anyone. It's a lost cause man."

"Well you should try later to talk then. He might be worth as a good friend, I don't know." I shrug.

Before he can respond, we hear a very loud screeching voice yelling, "Back to bed, everyone! Being outside with a fire is forbidden! Shoo! Shoo!"

Chomp quickly put out the fire, and we all run off towards the main building, and try to get into our respective rooms before any of us are recognized. It wouldn't be good to have a bad rep on the first day of school, now would it? As I plop on my bed with Chomp closing the door behind himself, I yawn slowly and start to relax. "Dude, that was the craziest, but most exciting day Iv'e ever had! So cool!"

Chomp smiles slightly, and heads to his bed as well. "Yeah. Just wish I had more chances to catch up with you today. Maybe we'll get time after classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Night buddy." I get up and switch off the light, then lay back down.

"Night."

 **So, I know for sure I didn't include all the characters, so all those who can resend info if possible, I know I have a large number of OC's on here, and it's very hard to keep track. So if everyone could re-send their OC's sheets I could organize them all on a separate document. This includes non-necessary characters as well. Please review and message, and Good Night.**


End file.
